prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Station7
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 (28 October 2009 to 18 June 2010) *Archive 2 (18 June 2010 to 26 July 2010) *Archive 3 (27 July 2010 to 14 January 2011) *Archive 4 (15 January 2011 to 28 October 2011) boss, just though of a cool idea. an enemys/allies section for the characters templates - like how they have in avatar the last airbender wiki = ) hi station can you make a template for Coyote because he was killed by mahone okay, sorry about that, which one did i remove anyway? oh dont worry, i will NEVER delete that info from syds page again. i dont want any rollback/admin rights. im just a person who likes prison break. how about before i edit/change something in the future i tell you what im going to change to see wether you approve of it or not. 1 more thing, can you make a profile template (not sure what its called but shows their current status, deathreason, portrayed by...) for the coyote because mahone killed him. ok i accept your views but may i change his status from 'unknown' to 'last seen suffering from cardiac arrest'. on kellermans page season 2 i changed usb drive to her fathers package because neither sarah or kellerman knew what it was at the time.that section was missing a some important info: i put in how kellerman fooled micheal with the note - this time i know better... sorry. he thought sara wrote. i put in how kellerman tried to drown sara and mentioned why agent kim terminated kellerman because he failed for the second time, i changed 'who portrays beared man' to 'who portrays the bearded man' makes more sense that way you put: 'The chicken foot appeared times in the first episode of season' should there be a number between 'appeared' and 'times'? the last 2 edits on ed pavelka and nitro-glycerine was made by me. i forgot to log in, sorry i changed some of the info on daddys page bacuase the grammer didnt make sense i think it's best i stop making anymore edits since im gonna get blocked again even though i told you why i changed info last time and said if you dont like it i will change it back (which you didnt object to) good night or good day if you're on the other side of the globe i did listen, i said to you why i changed/removed info on pages last time (daddy, kellerman, season 2, patoshik...) because you blocked me for not telling why the time before that, yet i still got blocked this time even though i told you why i changed/removed info. i know im not the boss - you're the boss. i dont want to be a boss but you might as well be the ONLY editor on the wicki since you are the ONLY one who wont get banned for making edits so im going to ask you if i can make an edit to a page beforehand for maximum assurance. can i edit the page suicide incase you didnt want me to make changes to that page. i knew for sure there would be nothing wrong with adding pugnac to the drug catagories - by the way, i didnt know pictures not from prison break could be put into articles (not that im going to do it) are you going to be on for the next 40-60 minutes? hows this for Coyote - season 2 Michael made a deal with Coyote: 32 tubes of Nitro-glycerine in exchange for the location/time of a plane which will take him to the Mexican Border at the co-ordinates 32°00'9" 104°57' 09". Michael was unable to retrieve the box of Nitro-glycerine since the FBI intercepted him so he risked fooling Coyote with fishing bait. During a conversation, Michael finds out Coyote is a bandit who has 2 drug smuggling charges from the U.S and Mexico, so he can't turn Michael in without being apprehended. Coyote caught Michael out when the tubes turned out to be sugar water, angry - he held Michael at gunpoint. Sucre arrived on time and saved Michael by shooting Coyote in the arm. Coyote's cousins had no choice but to take him to a hospital, Coyote tried to make a deal with Mahone to drop his drug smuggling charges in exchange for the location of Michael Scofield which Mahone agreed to. Coyote ignoranlty raised his claim for Citizenship or the deals off. Annoyed, Mahone tore of his Pacemaker and broke apart his morphine supply, Coyote was last seen suffering from Cardiac arrest. He probably died afterwards, but his fate is never revealed. bolshoi booze (the location) was created by me, forgot to log in again. sorry the numerous edits i made on bolshoi booze was to fiz up some speeing mistakes "fix" up "spelling" mistakes though of 2 words for the slang page which havnt been listed desert donkey: derogatory term for arab/middle eastern (such as turkish and iraqi) junkie: a drug addict can i make edits to christina rose? thanks =) by the way, i though of 2 words for the slang page which havnt been listed desert donkey: derogatory term for arab/middle eastern (such as turkish and iraqi) junkie: a drug addict there are some mistakes/incorrect grammer on the page Alison Hale. may i fix it realised i spelt plane incorrectly twice on the page unauthorized airstrip and i used the same info (the plane lands) on two picture captions. fixed it serious!? you dont remember the term 'junkie'. its been used alot in PB. example: when sarah and her father had an argument at the resturaunt for not denying clemency for Lincoln burrows. frank said how many times did i get you or one of your junkie boyfriends out of prison when mahone arrested sarah in the hotel, she saw him use a pill from his pen, she said to him its not har for her to recognise a junkie. when michael talked to sara for the first time, he said to her i'm not a junkie, trust me" when she commented on him listing himself as diabetic. before kellerman was about to drown sarah to death, he said drowning is horrific, but he's heard there's a euphoria when you let the water give in and enter your lungs, you being a junkie can appreciate that. remember when c-note was in the army and submitted a report about prisoner abuse. the commander asked him 'how far are you willing to go with this', c-note said 'whatever it takes, sir. I particularly have no love for the desert donkeys. yes! thats what i meant =) thought it was just called slang because thats the page it goes to when i type it in. fair enough if you couldnt remember desert donkey, but surerly you remember junkie, used frequently in season 1 may i edit the page utah i usually add pictures after edits but i gotta go so i'll put some pictures later on the page Utah may i edit the page erik stammel guess i should apologise for all those times i never signed my messages (i didnt know how to do it before) even though you kept reminiding me. thank you for not banning me for all my unsigned messages back then : ) sara was saved by an operative working for aldo burrows company, but gretchen tortured her and killed her. i shall find it and and send you the info to you later Path1k 22:00, February 19, 2011 (UTC) no, havnt seen season 4 in over a year now, cant remember exactly where : ( but when i watch it again i will have it : ) Path1k 22:04, February 19, 2011 (UTC) roger! some of the stuff you changed on the last paragraph didnt make sense: 'did it buy at a shop' 'run then away, while Gretchen and Whistler then did split up when the police was coming' may i re-change it, dont worry i wont put in the stuff about the operative working for aldo burrows company after i have the proof. i have only met you through your/my talk page. you are probably the ONLY person i will know since no one else edits the wiki as much as us (so far). hope you have enjoyed the pages i added and edits i made (excluding the edits i made to templates which didn't meet wikia standards, all my unsigned messages, removing the info on syds page, me calling you boss before when i didnt know you didnt like it...) i just whent through my talk page and i realised a message you sent i forgot to respond to ages before! i shall get to it --> ^ thats the code from the avatar wiki for a profile template, thought it would be a cool idea if the characters in prison break had an allies/enemys template on their profile : ) if you cant see it properly, you can check it out at http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Aang Path1k 23:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) an unknown contributer 164.107.233.148 vandalised crabb simons page Path1k 04:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) i was wandering if the page Head in box should be called Head in a box, sounds better that way Path1k 11:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Station7 did hear from his sister that a site named Lostpedia did excist and eventually did edit there you mean 'exist' my laptop broke so i have to use an inferior temporary replacement laptop from flexirent : ( that means i wont be able to make as much edits to anything after season 2 for a while. 'Also the Wiki is still growing, because of a new user' thanks to a new user would sound more friendly then because of '''a new user : ) hey buddy, nah i didnt leave but iv resumed my studies so im gonna be quite busy until the holidays start so i wont get to edit as much as before Path1k 03:29, March 4, 2011 (UTC) i have gathered a whole lot of pictures so im gonna make over a hundred edits next week in one day next week, is that alright with you? plenty more featured articles to come ; ) Path1k 02:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) This wikia has lots of good information regarding the show, but when it comes to correct grammar and spelling errors, this is the worst wikia I've seen yet. Shouldn't you perhaps prioritize improving this? This wikia also has WAY too many articles that consist of less than 5 sentences. It would perhaps be a good idea to combine a lot of the smaller articles that cover the same project into one? user user:Carla Alessandra created a useless/uneccesary page called '''prision break '''which doesnt make sense or relate with prison break in any way. she added my picture of project justice to it headquaters which i removed Path1k 06:47, March 9, 2011 (UTC) http://www.thefreedictionary.com/depiction Path1k 09:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) its the secret service crest. when kellerman was talking to caroline on the phone you see the symbol on his badge. thought i'll draw it for people to see it clearly like how i did with the gutter. you dont like it? Path1k 10:36, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ah kk Path1k 10:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC) whats the name of the indians governers son? the one who was killed during the meeting near the end of season 4 Path1k 10:46, March 11, 2011 (UTC) "ah" means i didnt know but i know now "kk" means ok, i agree Path1k 10:47, March 11, 2011 (UTC) how come you didnt respond to my question : ( Path1k 11:02, March 11, 2011 (UTC) the name '''Naveen Banerjee's assassin would be a more suitable name then unkown civilian '''because there's ALOT of unamed characters in prison break + civilian usually refers to innocent people - the person who shot naveen wasnt innocent, he was an operative working for christina Path1k 11:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) kk, i shall read it but you didnt have to say my articles are horrrible and you will block me because i would of done what you said By the way, it actually doesn't anymore matter to me if you make mistakes, I will fix them. Blocking you isn't needed. Why should I block you? You don't waste my time... --Station7 21:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ask yourself, would your wiki be as good as it is now if it werent for me after all the pages i created, pictures i added, info i improved/corrected? because you've made ALOT of spelling/tense mistakes in articles Path1k 20:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC) what template is it? the char template Path1k 20:49, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ok, so i have to use it on all the images i use Path1k 20:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) i want to help you and your wiki too : ) im gonna practice using these templates so forgive me if i make some mistakes Path1k 11:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) i read it. did i do something you didnt like in my last 2 edits? if i did then im sorry Path1k 08:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Naveen Banerjee's assassin would be a more suitable name then unkown civilian '''because there's ALOT of unamed characters in prison break + civilian usually refers to innocent people - the person who shot naveen wasnt innocent Path1k 10:00, March 16, 2011 (UTC) im sorry, didnt realise i was annoying you i wont write on it again Path1k 01:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) phew, that was a relief. i thought for sure i will stuff up somehow by doing something wrong then you will ban me forever. im too cautious to add any more pictures or create a character page because i will get banned for sure (dont know all the codes yet) nothing you do is too harsh - you are the leader afterall, i thought the bagman was good - i think any edit you do is good, only thing wrong is some spelling mistakes but that doesnt matter, they are still good : ) Path1k 12:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) did you create T-Bags page? if you did then good work : ) its the best character page i've seen on this wiki Path1k 22:50, April 1, 2011 (UTC) have a great holiday =) Path1k 04:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I dont knowThundergamer 21:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) you NEVER have to say sorry because you are the boss : ) Path1k 05:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) on the trivia section in T-Bags page. should it be "T-Bag is probably unaware of Michael Scofield's death" instead of "T-Bag is unaware of Michael Scofield's death" because he could of found out. Path1k 05:23, May 6, 2011 (UTC) you did a good job on sammys page, the character info template looks great Path1k 00:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Liah Tompkins Sorry :( I tried to zoom the image but the date is not clear, the backgruond of the computer is black and the font of the letters are very small. ::::-- 18:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome ;) ::::-- 11:06, May 9, 2011 (UTC) unfortunately i cant atm but when i watch the episode i shall notify you of her DOB. breakout kings isnt aired in my country : ( Path1k 02:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC) im going to make a page called '''Lisa Rix's Funeral what template, categories, picture sizes... should i use? could you send me an example of how a page like that should look like? Path1k 02:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) the events catagory is red for some reason Path1k 00:15, May 9, 2011 (UTC) thank you, are you happy about my return? : ) Path1k 09:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) the reason i got rid of that picture wasnt because i suspected you where racist but because it wasnt related to prison break. you told me before fanon isnt allowed on the wiki when i put the picture depicting the secret service crest so i thought i better change my avatar to a picture to a default picture incase i got kicked/banned im not black, im actually brown (there is a difference between black people and brown people. alot of people get confused and think they're both the same). black: africans, jamaicans, islanders, african-americans... (such as lechero, c-note or sammy) brown: spanish, certain asians (india, sri lanka, bangladesh) colombians... (such as Marvin Gudat, Sucre or me) white: americans, australians and europeans (such as Mahone, Whistler or you) asian: majority of asia (china, japan, thailand, philippines)... (such as bill kim) arab: turkish, lebanese, afghan, iraqi... (such as erol tabak) i liked the black vs white fight in fox river as well (i like almost everything to do with season 1 and 2) i personally favour and respect the black inmates more then the white inmates because they dont use weapons as much and really more on muscular strenght such as trumpets < he is so cool! dont you think : ) most of the white inmates who where t-bag's allies where cowards, t-bag would never fight any of the black inmates one on one, hand to hand - he needs a weapon and his friends to support him only strong white inmates from fox river are lincoln, turk and tom paxton, but there's way more strong black inmates. you thought the black vs white fight in fox river was "ironic", how? Path1k 02:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) the pictures on the page i created Tsili are all displayed in an untidy way, what should i do Path1k 02:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) my apologies, i didnt know i put too many pictures in pages. i wont do it again (dont remember you telling me before though) whats the limit of pictures i should put into a page? http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0678483/fullcredits#cast ^ you will see tsili is played by jeff parker, theres also an image of jeff parker, the same person as the drug dealer its also on the ending credits, would you like me to get a screenshot for you? Path1k 23:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Paint Yes, of course, but you can't cut the image yourself by Paint? xD It's really easy! ::::-- 18:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ok :) Path1k 02:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fix Yes, I noticed that, I uploaded 2 versions of that picture (now fixed) on the same file, I don't know what's going on with that :0 I'll upload a new one (you can delete the previous one) I'll call the next picture "Bang & Burn 1a.PNG" ::::-- 17:51, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Great! It worked as I thought. ::::-- 17:54, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Another mistake I uploaded the picture File:Scan 1.PNG and I made another mistake. xD If you delete it, I'll re-upload the same image without any problem. ::::-- 18:08, May 28, 2011 (UTC) 2nd picture Ok. ::::-- 20:01, June 10, 2011 (UTC) No problem, man! :) ::::-- 00:03, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Download Sorry, download what? ::::-- 17:15, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Templates I removed the templates in both articles, but I can't change the template , because it doesn't exist a season 6 and 10 in the show, isn't it? ::::-- 18:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I understood! xD the template of "season kill numbers"! It's done. ::::-- 19:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Im The Admin of Breakout Kings Hi i saw that you sent messages to Breakout Kings Founder Kat Maundrelle about the fact that pages were being vadalized, well me and User Hito7187199 Have Recently Recived Admin and Burecrat rights to that wiki :D. And i thought that you should know as it seemed to concern you relativley much. I Have Protected Several Pages including List of Episodes,Characters,And The Wiki Homepage Among Others, so i can safely say this wiki is under great hands :D. if you have any pages on that wiki that you want to protect just tell me in my Breakout Kings Profile TaurusP92 thanks for youre time TaurusP92 22:03, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Featured Wikian You have a nomination to be a Featured Wikian here and I wanted to reach out and see if you'd be willing to answer a few questions. Check out a sample interview here, and email me at sena at wikia-inc.com if you're interested in participating. Thanks! Sena 17:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Fantastic! I'm glad you'd like to participate, can you shoot me an email so that I can send you the questions? It's no good posting them here, everyone will know what they are, and what your answers are before the featured blog. Also, we don't know when these will go live, we're trying to get some interviews set up now, and then we'll post responses one at a time every once in a while. Make sense? My email is sena at wikia-inc.com Cheers, Sena 21:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Email Well I don't want yours floating around in public. Try mine one more time? sena@wikia-inc.com michael doesnt poison the the person working in the whack shack, he just paralyzes him. the drug doesnt harm the victim, just makes them unconscious. Path1k 00:04, June 26, 2011 (UTC) t-bags father what happens to t-bags father, is he still alive? is prison break the last time he is seen/mentioned or does he make an appearance in breakout kings? Path1k 23:42, July 9, 2011 (UTC) T-Bag is overrated i dont get why people fear him so much, he's equally dangerous as michael or don self and countless others. turk, trumpets and mahone are alot more stronger and intimidating then him yet they are not viewed as a prominent threat when compared to t-bag. do you also agree t-bag is overrated? Path1k 02:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Rad!!! Hi i'm Dr. Eggman rox 2 will you please please please please please please! jion my wikia my user name is the link :) Interlang template Hi Station7, I noticed that you have created the Interlang template on your wiki. As one of the developers for the interwikis of all Star Wars wikis, I feel honored that you like our template. There was a small error in your template that I have now fixed. So if you want to use the template to connect all Prisonbreak Wikis, you now can do so. However, you may want to insert the following code in MediaWiki:Wikia.css so that the design looks a little bit nicer: /* Interlang template */ .WikiaArticle #p-lang { border: 1px solid #D0D0D0; margin-bottom: 10px; margin-top: 2em; clear: both; } .WikiaArticle #p-lang h5 { background-color: #D0D0D0; font-weight: bold; margin: 0; padding: 0 1em; } .WikiaArticle #p-lang ul { list-style: none inside none; margin-left: -1px; overflow: auto; } .WikiaArticle #p-lang ul li { border-left: 1px solid #C0C0C0; float: left; padding-left: 13px; padding-right: 5px; } #p-lang li.FA { list-style-image: url("http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/1/10/InterwikiFA.png"); margin-right: 8px; } Also, you may want to consider adding the template on the French and Dutch wiki as well so that the interwiki links not only point in one direction. I know that you have many articles so it will be much work to add the interwiki links on all pages but if you use them from now on when you are editing a page, it should not take too long. Have a nice day, C-3P0 19:55, October 9, 2011 (UTC) *Hi Station7, I have now added support for the Spanish and Portuguese wikis. The design should already look like the one at Wookieepedia because you have updated the MediaWiki CSS file. However, it seems like Wikia still has the old version saved in the cache: http://prisonbreak.wikia.com/__am/43230/group//site_anon_css. I suggest waiting a few days until the cache is updated, and if the design is still wrong, you have to contact a technician from Wikia so that they can clear the cache manually. Have a nice day, C-3P0 20:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) **It could be that your computer still has an old version of the design saved and therefore does not yet show the Interlang template. You could try to clear your browser cache by pressing Ctrl + F5, or by deleting all temporary Internet files. Have you already considered asking the admins of the Prison Break wikis in the other languages if they want to use the Interlang template as well? Because interwiki links work best only if all wikis have them, so for example a Portuguese reader could find more information on the English wiki and then go back to the Portuguese wiki. Have a nice day, C-3P0 10:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC) HI Station 7 Just wanted to say hi dude.Thundergamer 19:02, October 12, 2011 (UTC) 1 1 Help Hi Robert coud you please tell me difference beetwen burecaut and admin/sysop.Thundergamer262262 07:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thats only diference right?Thundergamer263 08:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Because i got a situation back on hitman wiki.There is a user i gave admin powers because she said needs rights to help make templates,wiki policies etc...She first said she needs burecraut rights to do that so i am checking thatThundergamer 08:16, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Dont wory i didnt let myself get fooled.Thundergamer 08:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Well she is a good contributor so I will let this one slide.Thundergamer 08:35, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Picture Done, I just uploaded it. ::::-- 23:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. I'm glad it was just as you wanted. ::::-- 13:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Copying First of all dont get your cocky fuking voice one with me,Second i didnt copy a flying thing of your's so if you want to be funny fuk of ! P.s sort you attitude out! 14:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC)